De l'accouplement des yohkai
by Masami Corp
Summary: SEQUELLE TERMINEE A BOURRAGE DE GUEULE ET CONSEQUENCE. Un résumé ? Pour quoi faire ? Ce truc est juste un PWP, y'a pas un gramme de scénar, juste Hiei et Kurama.
1. 1er chapitre

**Titre** : Bon… On va dire : "De l'accouplement des yohkai" … J'ai pas d'autres idées…

**Auteur** : Masami IX the magnific (et modeste) de la Masami Corp. (Lisez Family Compo ! -Hojo, file moi des sous-)

**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho ! OUUUUIIIIIIIII ! (cri de jouissance)

**Genre** : Yaoi, bien sûr. Et pis lemon… Lime ? PWP ?

**Couples** : C'est du Hiei X Kurama et c'est du bon.

**Disclaimer** : Pour mon anniversaire siouplééééé… Allez quoi, Togashi, j'ai acheté les 19 manga et 4 des DVD, tu peux bien me refiler les persos dont tu te sers plus…

**Note** : J'aime les fics sur Yu Yu Hakusho, j'aime les fics yaoi avec des lemons et des PWP… Par contre j'aime pas écrire, alors mettez-vous au boulot ! J'le fais bien moi ! Sinon, ce machin est mon premier lemon, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal (je manque cruellement d'expérience pratique en la matière..), mais j'ai quand même réussi !

A part çà, envoyez éloges, critiques, insultes et menaces de mort (Comme çà, si vous voulez pas me complimenter et que vous êtes vénère, vous pouvez toujours vous défouler en me traitant de tous les noms…!)

**Chapitre 1**

Kurama se sentait bien. Ca faisait bien 30 ans qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour et cela ne lui avait jusqu'alors pas vraiment manqué, certainement à cause des nombreux viols qu'il avait subi autrefois (1). Cependant, cette nuit avec le beau mazoku (2), bien qu'il n'en ait gardé pratiquement aucun souvenir, l'avait laissé euphorique, d'où cette idée : "Et si je remettais çà ?", le problème étant de savoir avec qui. Son lycée proposait tout un panel de garçons intéressants (3), mais c'était prendre le risque que tous les élèves et tous les profs soient au courant, de se faire violer ensuite par 300 garçons (4) en chaleur et en manque de filles (5) et surtout de perdre définitivement sa réputation d'élève modèle (6). Option éliminée donc. Second choix : Aller draguer en boîte. Problème : S'il devient noctambule, sa mère va faire une dépression, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son bébé se comporte ainsi et craignant qu'il ne fasse de mauvaises rencontres. Draguer dans le Makai ? Ca signifiait se faire violer à coup sûr et risquer ensuite d'échouer dans un bordel ou chez un marchand d'esclaves. Restait donc le cercle plutôt restreint de ses amis. Il était définitivement grillé avec Yusuke et Kuwabara était parfaitement exclu (7). Restait donc… Devinez qui? Allez, il est petit, mignon, têtu et ressemble à un hérisson (8) … Eh oui, j'ai nommé le jaganshi Hiei ! Restait à le trouver (dur), à l'amener dans un endroit propice (dur), à le convaincre (beaucoup moins dur), et à faire en sorte que ce soit agréable pour tous les deux. C'est sur ce dernier point qu'il avait le plus de doute, "tendresse" ne faisant pas vraiment partie du vocabulaire de Hiei, mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Le lendemain soir, Kurama ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de sa chambre et déposa une assiette pleine de gâteaux sur le rebord, histoire d'essayer d'attirer un petit youkai qui n'aurait rien avalé depuis 48 heures (9). Le froid envahit la chambre, mais notre cher yohko espérait bien qu'un démon de feu viendrait la réchauffer… Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente environ, une silhouette noire apparut sur le bord de la fenêtre et se mit à faire disparaître les gâteaux à vitesse grand V.

"Hiei !"

La silhouette noire redressa la tête.

"Rentre donc au lieu de rester là, les voisins vont finir par te voir.

Kestumveu ?

J'avais envie de te voir, c'est tout…

… C'est louche…

Ne dis pas de bêtises et mange donc."

Sans se départir de son air méfiant, Hiei finit d'engloutir les friandises.

"T'as plus rien à bouffer ?

Pas là, mais je peux te trouver quelque chose si tu as encore faim.

Te fatigue pas, çà ira. Bon, à plus.

Attends !

Quoi ?

Tu ne veux pas discuter un peu ?

Pas vraiment non.

Je voulais juste savoir… C'est vrai que çà te plairait de coucher avec moi?

… Là maintenant tout de suite ?

… Par exemple.

Tu me le proposes ou c'est juste histoire de savoir ?

… Disons que c'est une proposition.

Alors çà roule. (10)

Le petit jaganshi s'approcha du fin yohko, s'empara de son visage pour l'attirer à lui, pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, au bout d'un court instant, en força la barrière avec la langue afin d'explorer la bouche de son futur amant.

Ce dernier resta un instant sans réaction, surpris par la rapidité du petit youkai, puis, se reprenant, il passa les bras autour de sa taille et de son dos pour pouvoir le serrer contre son corps et se lança lui aussi dans l'exploration de la cavité buccale de son partenaire. Leurs lèvres restèrent soudées de longues minutes (11), tandis que les deux langues brûlantes se caressaient et s'entremêlaient. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Kurama se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, la ferma à clef, revint s'asseoir sur le lit et attira à lui le démon de feu en souriant.

La cape noire tomba à terre et Kurama passa ses deux mains sous le T-shirt (12) de Hiei, rapidement rejointes par se lèvres qui déposèrent une série de rapides baisers de la taille jusqu'au cou du jaganshi, tandis que les mains caressaient son torse musclé. Arrivées aux épaules, elles (13) finirent d'enlever le vêtement qui eut tôt fait de rejoindre la cape à l'autre bout de la chambre. Hiei saisit la nuque fragile du yohko, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le renversa ensuite sur le lit et commença à lécher et aspirer la peau sucrée du cou de Kurama qui se mit à soupirer doucement.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains tentaient vainement de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire. S'impatientant, celui-ci voulut l'aider, mais le petit youkai, s'impatientant encore plus, avait déjà fait sauter tous les boutons du vêtement à problème et s'était immédiatement attaqué à l'un des tétons, le léchant, le saisissant entre ses lèvres et le mordillant, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et de douleur au yohko. Le second subit ensuite le même sort, puis le champ d'action de Hiei s'élargit et sa langue se mit à parcourir le ventre et le torse de Kurama, qui contractait ses muscles et se cambrait au passage de l'organe (14) chaud et humide. Les mains du petit youkai se mirent bientôt en action, caressant rapidement les bras et le haut du corps de son amant pour enfin commencer à s'intéresser à son entrejambe, qu'il se mit à exciter à travers la toile du jean, qui se tendit rapidement.

Kurama, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller (15), gémissait de plus en plus fort sous f'effet de ce plaisir douloureux, et n'y tenant plus, il saisit la main du jaganshi pour la glisser dans son pantalon, histoire d'intensifier la caresse, mais notre petit sadique préféré (16) ôta sa main de celle de sa victime (assez consentante quand même) et délaissa même tout à fait l'érection du yohko qui tenta de protester mais fut aussitôt bâillonné par un profond baiser. Sachant parfaitement qu'il avait bien plus de chances d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait par la douceur que par la contrainte, il se joignit à ce baiser et enlaça le petit youkai tout en glissant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux noirs coiffés en pétard.

Hiei ne résista pas longtemps à ce traitement, d'autant plus que son pantalon commençait lui aussi à se faire trop petit, et ses mains glissèrent rapidement sur les côtes de Kurama. La gauche finit au creux de ses reins, le soulevant et l'obligeant à se cambrer, tandis que la droite défaisait la braguette, qui, heureusement, ne résista pas longtemps (17). Le jean vola aussitôt à travers la chambre, presque immédiatement suivi d'un boxer (18) alors que les mains du jaganshi avaient déjà entamé un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre dressé du yohko, qui s'était empressé de débarrasser lui aussi Hiei de son pantalon avant d'être trop excité pour faire quoi que ce soit (19), puis s'était rallongé, s'abandonnant à la caresse de son partenaire. Celui-ci, se résignant à quitter des yeux le corps fin et offert de son amant, se pencha et donna un rapide coup de langue sur son gland. Kurama tressaillit à ce contact et Hiei, craignant qu'il ne tente de lui échapper, lui saisit les hanches, les bloquant contre le matelas.

Durant quelques minutes, il s'acharna à ne lécher que l'extrémité du sexe de son amant, qui tentait furieusement mais en vain de donner des coups de reins pour approfondir la caresse et dont les gémissements se transformèrent bientôt en cris et en supplications. Il finit toutefois par accéder à ces prières, satisfait de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur le brigand légendaire, et prit entièrement le membre dans sa bouche. Il commença de lents va-et-vient, qu'il accéléra petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Kurama se libère dans sa bouche en criant. Hiei avala puis s'allongea sur le yohko.

"Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses… (20)

Attends !"

Surpris par cette injonction, il laissa Kurama le prendre par les épaules et le redresser et se retrouva assis sur les talons. Le yohko se pencha à son tour sur le sexe de son amant et y déposa une série de légers baisers, de la base jusqu'au gland. Hiei sentit ensuite des doigts fins rejoindre les lèvres douces et les caresses alternèrent bientôt avec les baisers, ce pendant quelques instants, au bout desquels Kurama consentit à se servir de sa langue, essentiellement sur l'extrémité du pénis. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux testicules du petit youkai, les caressant doucement.

La chaleur envahissait littéralement le jaganshi, dont la respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus, tandis que son corps était agité de spasmes à chaque coup de langue du yohko. N'y tenant plus, il passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux roux, appuyant fermement sur la tête pour approfondir le contact. Obéissant docilement à cet ordre silencieux, Kurama avala entièrement le membre dressé (21), puis se mit à exercer de lents va-et-vient, léchant, mordillant, aspirant et enroulant sa langue autour de l'érection (22). Hiei se mit bientôt à crier sous l'effet de ce plaisir intense, et, agrippant un peu plus la chevelure de son amant, lui imposa une cadence de plus en plus rapide et brutale, jusqu'à la libération.

Kurama s'étant retiré, les deux youkai restèrent un instant face à face, reprenant tous deux leur souffle et se regardant l'un l'autre, leur yeux s'attardant sur les joues rosies de leur partenaire (23). Ce fut le yohko qui se reprit le premier, et, s'avançant vers son amant, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux clos, l'embrassant tendrement. Le jaganshi, réagissant à cet agréable contact, l'enlaça, puis, resserrant ses bras autour de la fine taille, l'attira à lui. Quittant les lèvres du démon de feu, le garçon roux se mit à déposer de petits baisers dans son cou, puis il prit lentement mais fermement la main qui se trouvait au creux de ses reins et l'amena à son visage. Il la posa sur sa joue, la caressa du bout des doigts, puis se mit à l'embrasser, la faisant glisser sur ses lèvres. Enfin, au passage des doigts, il les happa délicatement, leur donnant d'abord de petits coups de langue pour finalement les sucer avidement.

"Maintenant, on peut y aller." Fit-il en attirant Hiei au-dessus de lui.

Celui-ci l'embrassa et passa le bras gauche autour de sa taille, tandis que la main droite glissait le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de l'étroite cavité. Il la caressa un instant puis y introduisit un doigt humide. Kurama, ressentant cette étrange intrusion, poussa un petit cri, mi plaisir, mi soulagement, et se cambra un peu plus. Il se mit ensuite à gémir, sentant le doigt qui s'agitait. Comme il se détendait, un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Hiei les enfonçait de plus en plus profondément et il s'aperçut que son amant, yeux clos et lèvres entrouvertes, l'y encourageait en bougeant ses hanches en cadence, essayant de s'empaler davantage.

Très excité par la vision de ce corps offert, le petit youkai retira ses doigts, s'agenouilla ente les cuisses du yohko, souleva les jambes de celui-ci pour les poser sur ses épaules, et, se penchant sur lui, le pénétra d'un seul coup. Kurama poussa un cri et ouvrit en grand ses beaux yeux verts (24). Un peu surpris par cette réaction, Hiei resta un instant immobile, puis entreprit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui se transforma bientôt en violents coups de reins lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements de plaisir de son amant.

Sous l'effet de cette douleur et de ce plaisir intense si étroitement mêlés, Kurama ne se retenait plus de crier, et ses doigts, les jointures blanchies, étaient crispés sur les draps.

Envahi lui aussi par une sensation d'infini plaisir, Hiei entendait à peine ces cris, ne parvenant guère à son cerveau que des sensations et de brèves images incohérentes et entremêlées : chaleur, des lèvres entrouvertes, un resserrement autour de son membre, une mèche de cheveux flamboyantes qui retombe sur le matelas, un frottement, une brûlure, un éclair vert, le plaisir.

Bientôt, il se libéra à l'intérieur de son amant et s'affaissa sur lui. Une vague de chaleur envahit Kurama qui se répandit à son tour. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il se désengagea et prit le petit youkai dans ses bras.

"Tu es doué… Un peu brutal, mais très doué…

Ravi que çà t'ait plus enfoiré…(25)

Moi aussi je t'aime…" Il se mit alors à l'embrasser en riant, visant les endroits les plus chatouilleux et ignorant les protestations du petit youkai qui n'appréciait que moyennement ces démonstrations d'affection.

"Mais arrête de râler !

Arrête de m'embrasser !

D'accord mais tu restes ici cette nuit.

Nan.

Tu auras droit à un bon petit déjeuner au lit demain matin.

…

Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu prennes des forces si tu veux être en forme demain soir…

Cà va, j'ai compris…"

Le yohko attrapa alors le petit jaganshi et le serrant contre lui comme il aurait pu le faire avec une peluche (26), ils s'endormirent bien vite tous deux étroitement enlacés.

M IX : Et là y'a Shiori qui débarque, qui voit son bébé à poil avec un mec dans les bras, et qui fait une crise cardiaque.

LI-chan : Oh oui !

Kurama, regard glacial copyrighté yohko : Masami…

LI-chan : J'vais vous laisser, faut qu'je m'avance dans mes devoirs pour l'année prochaine…

M IX, qui préfèrerait repasser son oral de rattrapage plutôt que d'être là : J'déconnais ! J'te jure que j'déconnais !

Kurama : T'as intérêt, et de toutes façons, je te rappelle que j'ai fermé la porte à clef tout à l'heure.

M IX : Ah oui, tiens… Tu vas pas me tuer alors ?

Kurama : Si…

M IX : Mais pourquoi tant de haine ! Il te plait pas Hiei ? T'aurais quand même pas préféré Kuwabara, non ?

Kurama : … Ma chemise…

M IX : Eh ? ò0

Kurama : T'as bousillé ma chemise… C'était ma préférée… C'est kaa-san qui me l'avait offerte…

M IX : Oups… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

…

M X : Faites un triomphe à Masami 4ème du nom ! Je remplace Masami IX qui a subitement disparu. Personne ne s'en plaindra mais bon. Par contre je lance un appel aux dons pour désherber la maison, qui s'est étrangement retrouvée envahie par des plantes parfois très bizarre… Y'en a même une qui a bouffé le chat de la voisine… Sans parler de celle qui s'acharne à vouloir étrangler LI-chan… Enfin bref… Je crois qu'y va falloir faire appel à des pros…

RDV au prochain chapitre !

NOTES :

LI-chan : Si tout le Makai fantasme sur lui, c'est pas étonnant… M IX : C'est ce qu'on appelle la rançon de la gloire…

2 LI-chan : De qui tu parles ? M IX : De Yusuke, andouille ! LI-chan : Ah oui…

3 M IX : Surtout que j'ai décidé qu'il était dans un lycée pour mecs… LI-chan : C'est effectivement beaucoup plus intéressant comme çà…

4 LI-chan : Ca fait pas un peu beaucoup là ? M IX: Si, mais je prépare un gang-bang pour le prochain chapitre. LI-chan : Sérieux ? M IX : Nan. Alors arrête de tremper la moquette.

5 LI-chan : Je crois qu je vais aller y faire un petit tour moi… M IX : Attends, je viens avec toi !

6 M IX : Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi l'élève modèle a les cheveux longs ? LI-chan : Ben… Pask'il est vachement plus canon comme çà ? M IX : D'accord, mais c'est quoi ce lycée où y'a pas de règlement sur la coupe de cheveux ?

7 LI-chan : Pourquoi çà ? M IX : Putain mais il a quand même pas des goûts de chiottes mon yohko !

8 LI-chan : Tu trouves ? M IX : Oui ! Mon royaume pour un dessin de Hiei-hérisson ! LI-chan : Quel royaume ?

9 LI-chan : Bon sang mais tu penses qu'à la bouffe ! M IX : J'avoue… Mon royaume pour une tablette de chocolat au lait ! LI-chan : T'as pas déjà promis çà ? M IX : Maiheu… éè

10 LI-chan : OUI ! CA Y EST ! LE LEMON ARRIVE ! M IX : Hé, du calme, j'ai même pas encore commencé…

11 LI-chan : Ils veulent battre un record d'apnée ? M IX : Ils respirent par le nez, andouille ! LI-chan : C'est donc à çà que ça sert…

12 LI-chan : T'appelles çà un T-shirt ? M IX : Ouais bon, le machin noir qui tombe en lambeaux quoi…

13 LI-chan : C'est qui celles-là ? M IX : Les mains ! Tu suis ou quoi ? LI-chan : quoi.

14 LI-chan : Quoi, déjà ? M IX : Je parle toujours de la langue… LI-chan : Oh ! Pardon.

15 M IX : Oui, il les avait pas attachés. LI-chan : Ben voyons… M IX : Ouiiiii, je l'avoueee, j'ai la flemme de décrire Hiei en train de les lui détacher !

16 M IX : Y'en a qui sont pas d'accord avec ce que je viens d'écrire ?

17 LI-chan : Si elle avait résisté, Hiei aurait sauvagement arraché le jean de Kurama et il l'aurait pris là, comme une bête…°° M IX : Ouais, d'accord, c'est plus excitant, mais je te rappelle qu'il a déjà bousillé une chemise, que les fringues çà coûte cher et que mon budget pour cette fic est d'environ 1,58 euros.

18 M IX : Là, je demande l'avis de toutes-zet-tous : C'est quoi qui va le mieux à chacun des persos ? (slip, caleçon, boxer, keud ?)

19 LI-chan : Que le pantalon ? éè M IX : Vi, il est à oualpé dessous . Tu comprends, je pense pas qu'on trouve beaucoup de slips kangourou dans le Makai. LI-chan : La honte…

20 LI-chan : Paske y faisait un numéro de comique jusque là ? M IX : Elle va me tuer…

21 LI-chan : Y veut le bouffer ? M IX : ARRETE DE M'INTERROMPRE POUR DIRE DES CONNERIES !

22M IX : On reconnaît les gens d'expérience…

23 M IX : Raaaahhhh ! Pas moyen de tourner correctement cette foutue phrase !

24 LI-chan : C'est con c'que t'écris, comment y pourrait ouvrir les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Kurama : C'est vrai, c'est con c'que t'écris. M IX : Vous deux, si vous voulez pas voir Kurama se faire violer par une bande de vieux pervers bedonnants, vous écrasez… LI-chan & Kurama : … ˉ-ˉ"

25 M IX : Eh oui, Hiei à toujours été un grand romantique…

26 LI-chan : "il aurait pu le faire" ? Pourquoi pas "il l'aurait fait" ? M IX : Paske un brigand légendaire et millénaire qu'a besoin d'un doudou pour s'endormir, çà fait pas très sérieux. T'imagines le yohko Kurama avec un nounours ?


	2. 2ème chapitre

**Titre** : De l'accouplement des yohkai

**Auteur** : Masami X

**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho. Ca a pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre

**Genre** : Yaoi toujours. Et re-lemon que c'est carrément un PWP (cherchez pas le scénar, quoi, y'en a pas.

**Couples** : Hiei X Kurama, un grand classique, mais c'est toujours aussi bon.

**Disclaimer** : Ben Kurama il est à Kineko o-hime-chan et Hiei à Asuka o-kami-sama. Dommage. M'enfin, premier arrivé, premier servi…

**Note** : Je vais me payer un carton à la fin de l'année si je continue à écrire ce genre de conneries pendant les cours et franchement je m'en tape…

**Note 2** : Vous le vouliez, vous en rêviez, vous l'avez réclamé, je l'ai fait et maintenant vous allez vous en mordre les doigts…

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2 :**

Aujourd'hui, la bande à Urameshi avait décidé d'aller au cinéma avant d'aller manger une glace. Urameshi et Kuwabara étaient arrivés les premiers et évoquaient leures dernières bastons. Hiei était déjà là aussi et maudissait Kurama : Non seulement celui-ci l'obligeait à voir les deux baka ningen (1) mais en plus il avait décidé de se charger de sa garde-robe…

_Notre modèle suivant, Hiei, porte de bas en haut : des baskets noires, un short X-large noir, et un superbe T-shirt rouge imprimé d'un dragon noir, réplique conforme du jaoh ensatsu kokuryuha…_ (tous-z-et-toutes avec moi, même si vous ne partagez pas mon sens esthétique : La classe !)

Donc là, notre petit pyromane adoré restait planté là dans sa tenue top classe, avec deux voyous crétins à ses côtés à attendre cet enfoiré de renard.

C'est alors qu'une bombe rousse glissa dans la direction du petit groupe, s'agrippa au bras de Kuwabara pour s'en servir comme pivot, et finit sa course dans les bras de Hiei, lui roulant une pelle mémorable.

"Kurama ! Mais t'es taré ! T'as bu ou quoi !"

L'intéressé lâcha le petit yohkai et répondit en souriant au mazoku.

"Je suis parfaitement sobre, je te rassure.

"Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'embrasser un mec ! En public en plus !

"Et alors ?

"…

Kuwabara réagit le premier.

"Bon, on va pas ravoir cette conversation sur si c'est mal ou pas de sortir avec un mec.

"Bien.

"N'empêche que t'aurais pu trouver mieux que ce nabot misanthrope ! J'pensais que t'avais meilleur goût que ça !

"Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nabot misanthrope crétin !

"Arretez un peu vous deux…Kuwabara je te trouve mal placé pour critiquer qui que ce soit sur son physique…

"Kwa !

"Parfaitement. De toutes façons moi je trouve Hiei très mignon.(2)

"Qui ? Moi ?

"Oui, toi…" Kurama prit le visage du jaganshi dans ses mains, lui caressant les joues du bout des pouces et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'intervint Yusuke :

"Bon, d'accord, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais en privé ! Tout le monde vous regarde !

"Oh, ça va…

"Non ça va pas ! Et puis t'as vu tes fringues ! C'est quoi ce nouveau look ?"

_Le modèle que vous pouvez maintenant admirer _(3), _porte des rollers noirs _(4), _un minuscule-but-so-sexy short blanc en jean, et un joli T-shirt moulant à col V vert avec une bande horizontale vert pâle. Notons que les cheveux ne sont pas attachés, ce qui donne une petite touche féminine-but-so-sexy au modèle…_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon look ?

"Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il a son look ? J'le trouve sexy moi.

"Trop.

"Pas du tout. Je suis sexy juste ce qu'il faut pour plaire à mon Hiei-chan.

"Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

"Oups. Désolé.

"T'as pas intérêt à recommencer…

"Dites, quand vous aurez fini vos conneries, on pourra p'têtre aller au cinoche, non ?" les interrompit Kuwabara.

C'est ainsi que la petite bande prit la direction du cinéma, Kurama s'amusant à se faire tirer par Hiei sur toute la longueur du trajet (5). Arrivés dans la salle, les deux ningen voulurent s'installer devant pour ne pas être gênés par les têtes des autres spectateurs, mais Kurama, sous prétexte de ne pas être trop près de l'écran, entraîna son amant tout au fond de la salle. Bientôt les lumières s'éteignirent et la projection commença, à la grande surprise du petit yohkai qui de toute évidence n'avait jusqu'à présent guère fréquenté ce genre d'endroits (6).

Il s'agissait d'un film d'action particulièrement bruyant, avec des personnages qui, dans l'ensemble, préféraient largement utiliser leurs muscles plutôt que leurs neurones. (7)

"C'est quoi ces khônneries ? S'inquiéta Hiei.

"T'inquiète… T'es pas obligé de regarder l'écran…

"Kesse tu veux que je fasse d'autre assis dans le noir !

"Attends je vais te montrer…"

Hiei sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, ainsi qu'une langue qui essayait de se frayer un passage, et une main sous son t-shirt. Il ouvrit la bouche et répondit au baiser de son amant, le laissant lui caresser le torse et le ventre. La main descendit bientôt jusqu'à son entrejambe et se mit à le caresser à travers le tissu noir qui se tendit bientôt, à la limite de la rupture. Kurama déboutonna alors la braguette et y glissa sa main pour atteindre le membre dressé, le saisir et lui imposer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Ce faisant il déposait de petits baisers dans le cou du jaganshi, lui arrachant des grognements (8) sourds de plaisir.

"Ne fais pas de bruit, sinon on va se faire repérer…

"La faute à qui si je fais du bruit crétin ?" Kurama sourit et pour toute réponse se pencha sur lui et engloutit le sexe tendu du petit yohkai, jouant de toute sa bouche pour procurer un maximum de plaisir à son amant, qui s'agrippait à son fauteuil et à la chevelure rousse, se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements, se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Hiei finit par se libérer dans la bouche du yohko qui avala sans broncher puis se releva pour lécher les lèvres blessées de son amant.

"Tu vois, c'est ça l'intérêt du cinéma…

"Je vois. Mais le film est loin d'être terminé.

"Oh."

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, une main avait saisi sa nuque, et une langue fouillait sa bouche. Une autre main se saisit bientôt de l'un de ses poignets, l'immobilisant fermement, tandis que la première, quittant sa nuque, s'égarait sous son t-shirt, caressant tout le haut de son corps du bout des doigts ou malmenant l'un de ses tétons. Elle les délaissa bientôt pour déboutonner le short (mini-but-so-sexy) et en sortir le sexe déjà tendu qu'elle (9) empoigna en une vigoureuse caresse. Kurama tentait vainement de retenir ses gémissements, qui se transformèrent bientôt en cris heureusement couverts par les bruits de hurlements et de coups de feu en provenance des haut-parleurs (10). Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ce contact uniquement manuel, Hiei consentit à une caresse buccale et prit le membre dressé dans sa bouche. Le yohko poussa un cri et à l'écran l'ambassade du Loinloinstan (11) partit en fumée dans une violente explosion (comme de par hasard). Il ne résista pas bien longtemps à cette intense stimulation et se déversa dans la gorge brûlante du démon de feu (12). Il s'affala dans son fauteuil, reprit rapidement son souffle, puis s'empara des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser torride.

"Dis donc teme kitsune, je vois que tu te sers vachement bien de ta bouche… J'me demande ce que tu trouveras la prochaine fois…"

Kurama sourit d'un air entendu et s'installa sur les genoux de Hiei, et ils restèrent là à se rouler des pelles et à se peloter un bon moment.

Au moment où les lumières se rallumèrent, le yohko revint d'un bond dans son fauteuil et tous deux se dépêchèrent de remettre leurs vêtements en place, histoire d'être à peu près décents et de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, ce qui n'empêcha pas certains spectateurs de leur envoyer quelques regards meurtriers, dont ils se fichèrent éperdument.

Nos trois bishies et puis l'autre (13) se retrouvèrent ensuite dans un café pour évoquer le film qu'ils venaient de regarder.

Yusuke : C'était cool comme film, y'avait de bonnes bastons.

Kurama : C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup d'action…

Hiei, ricanant : Ouais, vachement actif.

Kuwabara : La scène de l'explosion était géniale !

Hiei, rêveur : Effectivement, il était bien ce moment…

Kurama, regardant Hiei d'un air tendre : Oui… C'est ma scène préférée…

Serveuse : Vous avez choisi ?

Yusuke : Ouais, un banana split, s'il vous plait.

Kuwabara : Pareil pour moi.

Kurama : Je crois que je vais prendre une dame blanche.

Hiei : …

Kurama : Hiei, tu ne veux rien ? Je te paye ce que tu veux.

Hiei : Heu… Ouais… (regarde la carte d'un air concentré)

Kurama : Hiei…

Hiei : Hn ?

Kurama : Tu tiens la carte à l'envers… Tu ne veux pas que je choisisse pour toi ?

Hiei : Hn…

Kurama : Il va prendre une mer rouge. (14)

Une fois la serveuse partie, Kuwabara se mit à ricaner.

Kuwabara : Je rêve ou le gnome ne sait même pas lire ? La honte ! Même Urameshi en est capable ! (15)

Yusuke : Hé !

Hiei, pas content d'être considéré comme plus con que Yusuke (on le comprend) : Abruti ! C'est facile de savoir quand quelqu'un vous a appris ! Tu crois que quelqu'un a pris la peine de me donner des leçons de lecture !

Kurama : Calme-toi… Ce n'est pas si grave, tu peux encore apprendre. Je peux te donner des cours si tu veux…

Hiei : Hn… 'verra… Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez demandé à la fille !

Yusuke : Ben… Des glaces…

Hiei : Hé ?

Kurama : Des glaces. Ca se mange et c'est très bon.

Hiei : Hn.

Lorsque les glaces arrivèrent, Hiei regarda d'abord la coupe d'un air sceptique, puis approcha la main et la retira aussitôt. Il eut l'air interloqué puis mit ses deux mains autour de la glace, à environ 1 cm de distance.

Kuwabara : Mais keskifout le nabot ?

Hiei : Ce truc qu'on m'a donné est gelé ! Je le réchauffe !

Kurama : … Euh… Hiei, c'est normal que ce soit froid, c'est même tout l'intérêt de la chose.

Hiei : … Hn.

D'un air méfiant, il saisit la petite cuillère, prit un petit morceau de glace, jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la cuillère, puis en enfourna le contenu, avant de se figer, la cuillère dans la bouche.

Kurama, fixant Hiei d'un air anxieux : Heu… Hiei, ça va ? Excuse-moi de te faire manger ça. En tant que démon de feu, je suppose que tu préfère manger chaud.

Hiei, sortant la cuillère de sa bouche : Non, ça va. Pourquoi c'est pas de la même couleur là ?

Yusuke : Parce que c'est pas le même goût.

Hiei : Oh. Il prit un second morceau de glace, bien plus gros que le premier, dans la deuxième boule et le porta à sa bouche. Le troisième morceau remplissait la petite cuillère et il en fut de même pour les suivants.

Il dévorait donc sa glace, quand il sentit quelque chose contre son pied. Il leva la tête et vit Kurama qui le regardait en souriant. Prenant une cuillérée de sa glace, celui-ci l'enfonça dans sa bouche puis fit lentement glisser la cuillère sur sa langue, sans quitter son amant des yeux. Hiei sentit le pied du yohko (car il s'agissait bien de son pied) frotter contre le sien. Kurama avait ôté ses rollers et son pied remontait petit à petit le long de la jambe de Hiei. Il le caressait doucement, l'effleurant à peine. Il parvint bientôt à son genou, puis s'enfonça dans le large short (16), atteignant les parties sensibles du petit jaganshi, qu'il se mit à caresser, délicatement tout d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement et intensément pour s'arrêter tout à coup et se lever.

Yusuke : Où tu vas ?

Kurama : Aux toilettes… fit-il en adressant un regard entendu à Hiei.

Hiei, comprenant : Oh… J'vais y aller aussi.

Kuwabara : Gaffe à pas te noyer…

Hiei : Crétin…

Il suivit donc Kurama aux toilettes qui étaient (comme de par hasard) désertes et tous deux s'enfermèrent dans une cabine. (17) Aussitôt, Hiei plaqua son amant contre la cloison, enserrant sa taille et l'embrassant fougueusement (18). Déjà bien excité, il attrappa le bras du yohko et le retourna. Passant ses bras autour de lui, il entreprit de défaire la fermeture du short.

Hiei… Pas si vite…

Ferme-là. Tu m'excites alors maintenant t'assumes. Ce disant il fit glisser le vêtement de Kurama jusqu'à ses chevilles et saisit son sexe de la main gauche, arrachant une exclamation de plaisir à son amant. Il se mit à lui impliquer un violent mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en suçant ses propres doigts. Lorsqu'ils furent assez humides, il les introduisit un par un, fouillant l'intimité du yohko. Quand il le sentit assez détendu, il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant (19).

Il donnait de violents coups de reins, et Kurama se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Hiei lui avait relevé son t-shirt et s'amusait à faire glisser sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale. Soudain, ils entendirent la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.

Yusuke : Hiei ! Kurama ! Vous foutez quoi ? Ca fait plus de dix minutes que vous êtes partis !

Kuwabara : Sans dec', vous vous êtes quand même pas VRAIMENT noyés ?

Hiei : Vos gueules ! On est occupés !

Kuwabara : Occupés à quoi ? Et puis vous êtes tous les deux dans la même cabine ?

Yusuke : Dans la… Putain, mais c'est pas vrai, vous êtes dégueulasses ! Y'a des hôtels pour ça !

Hiei, ricanant : Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses… Allez, dégagez maintenant.

Entendant Kurama qui recommençait à crier et gémir, les deux voyous se dirent qu'ils avaient soudain très envie de commander une seconde glace.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux yohkai consentirent enfin à cesser de s'accoupler comme des bêtes et chacun commença à rentrer chez lui. Hiei et Yusuke partirent devant, tandis que Kuwabara et Kurama restaient un peu derrière, devant parler du programme de leurs prochaines révisions.

Quand ils furent un peu éloignés, Yusuke prit la parole.

"Dis… T'as quel âge ?

"Sais pas… Vois pas c'que ça peut foutre.

"Ben… C'est juste que je me demandais si t'étais pas un peu jeune pour faire ce genre de trucs.

"Hé ?

"Coucher avec Kura quoi.

"Pf. Chuis plus vieux que toi de toutes façons. Et puis du moment que j'en ai la possibilité physique, je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais.

"Euh… Ouais."

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, puis :

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves au juste ?

"Hein ?

"Pourquoi tu… Enfin, avec Kurama j'veux dire.

"C'est un yohko.

"Sans rire. Mais encore ?

"J'le trouve bandant.

"… Je vois… Et à part ça ?

"C'est tout.

"Comment ça c'est tout ?

"Qu'est-ce tu veux d'autre !

"Des sentiments tiens !"

Hiei éclata de rire.

"Des sentiments ! Baka ningen !

"Arrête de rire ! C'est quand même ton ami !

"Mon ami ? Kurama n'a pas d'amis et je n'en ai pas non plus ! Et si je devais en avoir un, il n'est pas certain que ce soit lui que je choisisse !

"Mais vous vous entendez pourtant bien, non !

"Parce qu'il pense comme moi !

"Mais c'est quand même pas possible ! A t'entendre on croirait que tu t'en fous ! Ca te ferait rien s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

"Ca me f'rait chier de perdre un si bon coup. Un point c'est tout. Le reste j'en ai rien à battre. Il peut se faire cogner ou violer, tant que je peux tirer un coup je m'en tape.

"Tu me dégoûtes.

"Crétin."

Ils se séparèrent, tous deux de fort mauvaise humeur. Kurama, qui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand ils avaient commencé à se disputer, resta un instant immobile, puis rentra chez lui, glissant silencieusement sur ses rollers.

* * *

Masami X : Valà ! Suite et fin au prochain chapitre ! 

LI-chan : Avec un peu de pot, tu survivras jusque là. Je vois pas trop quelle raison ils auraient de t'en vouloir.

Masami X : Je vois po non plus.

Gens : C'est vous l'auteur ?

Masami X : Ben… Ca dépend… Z'êtes qui ?

Gens : Le directeur du cinéma et le patron du café. C'est vous ?

Masami X : Nan, c'est elle ! (pousse LI-chan en avant)

LI-chan : Nan, c'est pas vrai ! C'est cette chose qui est responsable de tout ça ! (pousse Masami vers les deux hommes)

Gens : A cause de vous les clients ont fui nos établissements ! Plus personne ne vient ! Vous allez payer !

Masami X : Naaaaaaaaan ! Argh…

…

LI-chan : Hé, vous allez pas laisser ça comme ça !

Gens : Pourquoi pas ?

LI-chan : Vous lynchez, vous rangez ! Ca fait pas propre ce machin qui pendouille au bout d'une corde !

Gens : Occupez-vous en ! Nous y faut qu'on aille réparer ses conneries si on veut pas couler !

Masami XI : Laisse LI-chan, je m'en charge… Ainsi que du dernier chapitre. Bon. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer vos condoléances et vos dons pour redresser le café et le cinéma !

**Notes :**

1 M X : Là je vous entend déjà : Mais Yusuke c'est un mazoku ! Mais moi je vous réponds qu'il a UN ancêtre yohkai il y a 40 générations de ça, ce qui il me semble lui fait BEAUCOUP plus de sang humain que yohkai (j'ai la flemme de calculer le pourcentage exact)

2 Farpaitement !

3 M X et LI : On admire, on admire…

4 LI : C'est pour ça qu'il glisse et qu'il a besoin d'atterrir dans les bras de Hiei pour s'arrêter…

5 LI : Il se fait tirer pendant toute la longueur du trajet… M X : Aucun sous-entendu dans l'utilisation du verbe tirer…

6 Dans la série « Hiei-chan découvre le monde », notre dernière sortie : « Hiei-chan au cinéma ». Ne manquez pas la suite des aventures de Hiei-chan qui enchantent petits et grands !

7 M X : Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Qu'ils allaient voir « Barbie princesse Raiponce » entre mecs ? LI : Ben quoi ? Barbie non plus elle utilise pas beaucoup ses neurones…

8 Hiei : Tu me prends pour une bête ou quoi ! MX : Tu préfères des petits cris aigus ? Hiei : Tu veux mourir ?

9 LI : C'est qui celle-là ? Y nous font un plan à trois ? M X : … La main andouille !

10 LI : Heureusement qu'ils sont pas allés voir le monde du silence…

11 LI : … M X : Pardon… C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé…

12 M X : Voui, paske sinon y z'auraient sali les fauteuils. LI : Et ça rentre pas dans une machine à laver. M X : …

13 LI : Kuwa ? M X : Vi.

14 LI : Tu crois vraiment qu'on trouve tout ça au Japon et qu'en plus ça s'appelle pareil ? M X : Ecrase…

15 LI : C'est vrai, c'est quand même la honte ! M X : Arrête d'enfoncer Hiei-chan !

16 LI : Y porte toujours pas de sous-vêtements ? M X : Toujours pas…

17 LI : C'est d'un romantique… M X : Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'ils allaient tomber dans une jolie chambre avec lit à baldaquin et roses dans un vase ?

18 LI : Wow, c'est une vraie bête de sexe ce petit. M X : Oui… (bave)

19 LI : Quoi, quoi ! M X : A ton avis ? LI : Euh… M X : t'imagines si la taille du sexe est inversement proportionnelle à celle du corps ? LI : La vache… Hiei, prends-moi ! M X : Moi aussi !


	3. 3ème chapitre

**Titre** : De l'accouplement des yohkai

**Auteur** : Masami XI

**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho. Ai po d'autre idée pour le moment.

**Genre** : Yaoi toujours. Et lemon powaa !

**Couples** : Y'a Hiei, y'a Kurama, mais on change quand même un peu.

**Disclaimer** : Je veux Kurama… L'est beau, intelligent et tout… Deux beaux mecs pour le prix d'un en plus…

**Note** : Sachant qu'elle ne survivrait certainement pas à ce chapitre, Masami XI nous a fait une grooooosse dépression, et son écriture s'en ressent… Machin pas rigolo en perspective.

**Réponse aux reviews (même si la plupart j'ai déjà répondu personnellement) :**

**Sahada** : _Superbe Bien imaginé  
Tu peux pas leur donner un peu de sentiment amoureux en prime, pas du sexe pour du sexe _

Des sentiments amoureux ? Pour quoi faire ? Ca te suffit pas qu'ils s'accouplent à tout bout de champ, faudrait aussi qu'ils s'aiment ? T'es bien exigeante je trouve…

**Azalee** : _Nyaa! M'enfin, c'est la mode de mettre Kurama dans un mini-short et t-shirt moulant?  
A part ça. Comment qu'y va réagir notre pauvre kitsune? Y va retourner à Yusuke pour rendre Hiei jaloux? (sauf que Yusuke est prévenu... alors... ARGH, NON, PAS KUWABARA! O.O)  
En tous cas. Le coup du cinéma, fallait le faire XD_

Nan, pas Kuwabara nan. J'ai pas si mauvais goût. Et je le prouve en mettant Kurama en short. C'est pas une mode, juste une question de (bon) goût.

**Miss-elie** : _Mdr je me suis super bien marrer en la lisant moi qui me demandais quand tu allait poster.  
T'es quand même vachement douer par rapport à moi  
Je m'en suis toujours pas remise '_

Je les fais bien les lemon, hein ? Par contre là, j'ai VRAIMENT mis du temps pour poster. Gomen…

**Florinoir** : _Wouaille, ça sent la scène de ménage!  
/Hiei/Bin kek'j'ai dis!  
Des conneries, mais t'inquiètes, c'est comme d'hab!  
/Hiei/Comprend rien mwa...  
/Yusuke/Pf, le naze, même moi j'aurais pas fait ça...  
/Kuwa/Moi non plus...Mais on parle de quoi là!  
/Kurama/...  
/Kuwa/Ah ok... Bah, son cerveau est aussi p'tit que lui alors!  
Ouais, là j'suis ok!  
/Hiei/J'vais tous vous buter...  
Mais c'est tristeuh! L'a rendu tout tristounet pepette que t'as fringué comme la cage aux folles, lol!  
M'enfin, te connaissant, pas sûr que t'arrange l'affaire, lol! S'pourrai même qu'en fait, Kurama soit en train de se marer chez lui...  
Bon courage pour la suite!_

La cage aux folles… Moi qui essayait de lui faire porter des fringues un minimum correct… Je rêve de lui mettre une robe rose à volant et de lui faire des anglaises, histoire qu'il ressemble à une poupée… De lui faire porter des uniformes de lycéennes… Et une mini-jupe écossaise avec un haut un peu bondage, un peu dans le style rock de Nana… En tous cas, je te jure que ça l'a pas fait marrer ce truc.

**Silvara** : _HEu... C'était quoi, ça... TT  
lol !  
(ah les hormones ,les hormones...)_

Ca ? Bah c'est ce qu'on appelle un lemon je crois… Ou plutôt un PWP… J'adore en lire, alors j'essaie d'en écrire.

**Alias Kimichan** : _pardon de pas avoir répondu à tes reviews! Sache qu'elle mont fait très plaisir et que je love grave tes fics! logiquement les prochaines page de tournage devrait pas tarder à arriver et pareil pour le chap3 de cauchemars.par contre le chap4 de à la plage n'a pas trop envie de s'écrire... sur ce je te laisse et bonne continuation!  
Kimichan _

Bah, je t'en veux po… Mais j'attends la suite de tes fics, tâche de mettre moins de temps que moi

**Hades Hiei** : _ptmdr  
il sais pas se qu il a fais hiei mdr vus comme tu decrie kurama sa vas etre chaud pour le petit youkai  
a bein aimé la comparaison des petit gateaux a la carotte qui et tout fois beaucoups plus sexuel mdr_

_ou la ses qu il et pas simpas le hiei quel gouga mdr  
mais bon typiquement hieique tous ca  
la suite la suite_

Hé hé… Hiei, tu vas morfler…

**Jenni944** : _humm un peu dure quand meme les propos de hiei enver kurama mais vite la suite_

T'es une petite veinarde d'avoir lu ma fic que maintenant. Comme ça t'auras pas trop attendu la suite. (elle était écrite depuis 3-4 mois mais j'avais la flemme de la taper…)

* * *

Déjà une semaine que Kurama ressassait la dispute entre Hiei et Yusuke, et sa colère à l'encontre du jaganshi ne cessait d'augmenter. Vraiment il n'arrivait pas à digérer les propos de celui-ci. Il ne l'avait jamais cru amoureux de lui bien sur. Mais que celui-ci ne le considère que comme un truc que l'on peut tirer quand on veut, non. Hiei comptait quand même un minimum pour lui, et il aurait espéré que cela soit réciproque, être pour lui un ami. Juste un simple ami. Apparemment, c'était trop demander. 

Il était allongé sur son lit, toutes lumières éteintes, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à sa fenêtre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et une silhouette noire entra dans la pièce sombre.

« Tu ne pourrais pas passer par la porte de temps en temps ? Et on frappe avant d'entrer.»

Hiei se retourna vers le lit et resta un instant silencieux. Puis il sourit d'un air ironique.

« T'as raison. La prochaine fois je frapperai à la porte d'entrée et je demanderai à voir Kurama. Ca risque d'être intéressant. »

« Très drôle. »

Le ton était sec et Hiei en fut quelque peu surpris. La voix de son amant était généralement douce, surtout quand il s'adressait à lui, à plus forte raison lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Hiei ne s'en inquiéta toutefois pas outre mesure et s'assit sur le lit, se penchant vers Kurama pour l'embrasser. Aussitôt celui-ci se leva, et marcha droit vers son bureau.

« J'ai du travail. »

« Hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le tout de suite et va-t-en, j'ai un devoir à rendre demain sans faute. »

« Tu m'fais quoi là ? »

« Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? J'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps. »

« Ben voyons, t'étais allongé dans le noir à rien foutre et à part ça t'es surchargé de travail. Tu te fous de moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kurama s'assit à son bureau et commença à sortir livres et cahiers.

« J'te cause. »

Le démon-renard se redressa et se retourna vers Hiei. Il le fixa quelques secondes puis replongea dans son livre d'histoire sans mot dire. Hiei, lui, commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il jouait à quoi cet enfoiré ? C'était quoi son problème ? Après une semaine d'absence et d'abstinence, il s'attendait à être reçu un peu plus chaleureusement, d'autant plus que ses visites chez Kurama étaient généralement ses seuls moments de réconfort. Bien décidé à obtenir ce pourquoi il était venu (1), il saisit le yohko par la nuque, lui tirant la tête en arrière, et l'embrassa. A peine sa langue avait-elle pénétré la bouche de son amant que sa joue le brûlait sous l'effet de la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir. Kurama fulminait.

« Ne me touche pas… »

« Ca te prend souvent ! »

« Dégage. » (2)

Il y eut un blanc.

« Non. Ca fait une semaine que je dors dehors, alors je suis bien décidé à passer la nuit ici. »

« Si tu veux dormir, il y a un canapé dans le salon. »

« Et si j'veux tirer un coup ? J'me branle ? »

« Si ça t'amuse. Bonne nuit. »

Hiei serrait les dents et les poings, furieux, et fixait Kurama comme s'il avait voulu l'enflammer du regard.

« Tu t'fous de moi ! Je te signale que tu as été le premier à me faire des avances ! Et maintenant comme ça sans raison tu changes d'avis ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes raisons ? » Kurama s'était retourné sur sa chaise et regardait maintenant Hiei droit dans les yeux.

« Oh, parce que tu as des raisons… Ben vas-y, sors-les ! »

Kurama ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que le manque d'affection du jaganshi le blessait. Que Hiei soit en colère après lui était une chose, qu'il le méprise en était une autre. Il resta donc silencieux, ce qui énerva encore davantage le petit yohkai.

« Enfoiré ! »

D'un geste brusque il empoigna la chevelure rousse du yohko, obligeant celui-ci à se lever, et renversant sa chaise au passage. Il le traîna littéralement jusqu'à son lit avant de le jeter dessus et de s'asseoir sur lui et de lui saisir les poignets pour les lui immobiliser au-dessus de la tête. Ses yeux rouges semblaient de flamme. (3)

« J'pourrais me contenter de ma main, mais là y'a un enfoiré de yohko qui me semble beaucoup plus adapté à ce genre de trucs. »

« Tu crois ça ? »

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage du yohko et le vert feuille passa à l'or (4). L'assurance de Hiei s'envola d'un seul coup. Le mince garçon roux avait fait place au puissant yohko à la chevelure argentée et dans ses mains, Hiei sentait nettement la différence de taille entre les deux paires de poignets. En un instant, Kurama se libéra et Hiei se retrouva allongé sur le lit, à moitié assommé par un formidable coup de poing. Il entendit à peine la rapide incantation que prononça le yohko, ses yeux dorés posés sur lui. Alors qu'il commençait à émerger, le jaganshi sentit une main l'empoigner par les cheveux, tandis qu'une autre se crispait sur son poignet droit, le plaquant sur le matelas.

« Tu voulais me faire quoi déjà ? »

Hiei commençait à paniquer. De sa main libre, il attrapa le poignet de Kurama et concentra la chaleur dans ses doigts pour le brûler. Le yohko ne broncha pas, si ce n'est que son sourire moqueur, si ce n'est que son sourire moqueur s'élargit un peu plus. De plus en plus inquiet, il réessaya de brûler Kurama. Toujours pas de réaction. Il tenta alors d'enflammer les draps. Pas même une étincelle. Le dragon ne répondit pas non plus à son appel.

« Tu continues d'essayer de déclencher un incendie ou tu préfères conserver un peu d'énergie pour autre chose ? »

« Qu… Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? » De toute évidence, la peur commençait à l'emporter sur la colère.

Sans mot dire, le yohko posa ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes du petit yohkai qui se figea, comme congelé sur place, osant à peine respirer, conscient de sa vulnérabilité et craignant de s'attirer le courroux de l'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as plus envie de tirer un coup ? Tu as changé d'avis peut-être ? Moi je trouve que ce n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée…

_« Tu peux me passer tes ciseaux ? »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Tes ciseaux. Coupe coupe. »_

_« Euh ouais, tiens. »_

_« Merci. »_

_Merde, j'en étais où moi ? Ah oui._

Kurama termina sa phrase dans un murmure, tandis que ses lèvres se posaient dans le cou de Hiei, juste au niveau de l'artère.

Figé, celui-ci sentait les lèvres se poser, se retirer puis revenir un peu plus haut, laissant comme une ébauche de baiser sur sa peau. Il sursauta en percevant le contact chaud et humide d'une langue qui remonta lentement le long de la veine saillante avant de redescendre. Le yohko se releva et fixa longuement sa victime d'un air satisfait, le faisant bouillir de rage.

« Etrange, cela n'a pas l'air de te plaire… »

« Enfoiré ! » lui cria Hiei qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses tremblements.

« Tu es vraiment mal élevé. » (5)

_Pause_

_Masami : Keki pourrait lui faire là ?_

_LI-chan : Chais po. Un truc qui ferait bien monter la tension._

_Masami : Mouais…_

_Fin de la pause_

Lâchant le poignet du petit yohkai, sa main s'abattit sur l'entrejambe de ce dernier, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. (6)

« C'est tout l'effet que je te fais ? »

Sans se soucier des coups de poing que lui donnait le jaganshi en se débattant furieusement, Kurama lui arracha les vêtements qui couvraient le haut de son corps (7). Le retournant ensuite violement, il finit de le déshabiller avant de se dénuder lui-même rapidement.

_Marketing : ajuster l'offre à la demande. Merde, c'est pas ma feuille de cours ça._

Il saisit ensuite Hiei par la nuque, le bloquant contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de se lever, puis, de sa main libre, lui écarta les jambes pour se placer entre. De toute évidence, la vue lui plaisait et la situation l'amusait. Privé de ses pouvoirs, Hiei n'était plus qu'un gamin capricieux entièrement à sa merci. Il enduisit ses doigts de salive puis pénétra le petit yohkai avec son majeur. (8)

« Arrête ça connard ! »

Agacé par ce comportement puéril et grossier, il retira son doigt, se positionna devant l'entrée de l'étroite cavité et en força violement l'accès.

Hiei étouffa un cri, les yeux écarquillés.

Kurama se retira presque totalement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans le corps crispé de son amant.

Paralysé par la douleur, celui-ci était agité de spasmes de plus en plus violents au fur et à mesure que les assauts du yohko se faisaient de même.

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais on dirait…

Tu ne réponds pas ?

Ca te fait quoi d'échanger les rôles ?

Je ne te fais pas jouir ?

Parle-moi. »

Hiei serrait les dents et ne répondait pas à ses mots prononcés d'une voix douce, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas les entendre.

Tandis que Kurama s'acharnait sur lui, sa vue commença à se troubler et bientôt des larmes se mirent à couler, tandis que sa gorge retenait quelques sanglots étouffés. (9)

« Tu pleures ? »

Dans un dernier assaut, Kurama se libéra et lâcha Hiei. Il souffla un instant puis reprit son apparence humaine. Il s'allongea alors à côté du petit yohkai, le visage tourné vers lui.

Il resta quelques minutes à le regarder pleurer, puis se mit à lui effleurer le visage du bout des doigts.

« Hiei… »

Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« Hiei, ouvre les yeux. »

Tremblant encore, celui-ci consentit à soulever les paupières. Il aperçut le visage impassible du yohko où n'apparaissaient ni sourire ni colère, et referma les yeux.

« Ne me traite plus jamais comme un objet. »

Hiei rouvrit les yeux.

« Tu sais maintenant ce qui t'attend si jamais tu recommences. »

Hiei le fixait, les yeux ronds. Il était bien prêt à lui promettre n'importe quoi, du moment que ça lui évitait de revivre un moment pareil, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi lui parlait Kurama.

« Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ce que tu as dit de moi à Yusuke l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas une chose acquise sans importance. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

« Ha… Hai. »

« Parfait. Viens ici. »

Kurama avait dit tout cela d'un ton égal, d'une voix douce qui ne trahissait rien de ses émotions. Il passa ses bras autour du démon de feu et l'attira contre lui, avec des gestes d'une lenteur extrême, comme pour ne pas effaroucher un animal blessé.

Encore trop sonné pour réagir, celui-ci se laissa faire et se retrouva blotti tout contre le yohko, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

« Ne me fais pas de mal Hiei, et je ne t'en ferai pas. »

La voix du démon-renard se fit encore plus douce, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure. Il berçait maintenant l'autre de ses bras et de sa voix, tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui déposant de petits baisers sur la tempe. Les pleurs de celui-ci s'éteignirent bientôt tout à fait tandis qu'il s'endormait.

Prenant conscience de son souffle régulier, le yohko cessa de le bercer et s'approcha de son oreille. Il hésita un instant, puis, d'une voix quasiment inaudible, il prononça ces mots :

« Je t'aime Hiei. » (10)

* * *

Notes : 

1 : LI-chan : Vas-y mon Hieiounet, bats-toi, tu l'auras !

2 : LI-chan : Oh ! Masami XI : Mme Hatanaka, y'a vot'fils qui fait rien qu'à dire des trucs pas polis !

3 : LI-chan : Oulah, il s'énerve on dirait… Masami XI : Ouais… Bave…

4 : Masami XI : Elle est jolie ma formule, hein ? Hein ? LI-chan : Ouais, ouais.

5 : LI-chan : Non, sans rire. Masami XI : Maaaiiis, c'est pas de sa faute !

6 : LI-chan : Ouch. Chuis bien contente de pas être un mec moi. Masami XI : Ouais, l'est salaud Kurama là. LI-chan : Complètement.

7 : LI-chan : Il est habillé comment là ? Masami XI : Si tu crois que j'ai le temps de faire un défilé de mode à chaque fois… Y'a qu'à dire qu'il est habillé comme d'habitude. LI-chan : Maiheu…

8 : Alors… Petit rappel : Lorsque vous observez le dos de votre main droite, vous avez, de gauche à droite : le pouce, l'index, le majeur, l'annulaire et l'auriculaire. Le majeur est donc le doigt du milieu, le plus long, et il est très impoli de le montrer les autres doigts repliés. Sorry pour ce blabla rébarbatif, mais beaucoup de gens ne connaissent pas le nom des doigts de la main, alors…

9 : LI-chan : Hé, pourquoi ça fait pas des pierres ? Masami XI : Où t'as vu que ça devait faire des pierres ? LI-chan : Ben dans d'autres fics… Masami XI : Ptêt que c'était une invention de l'auteur. LI-chan : Ptêt pas. Masami XI : Tu l'as vu pleurer des pierres dans le manga ? LI-chan : Non, mais peut-être que dans le dessin animé… Masami XI : Tu l'as vu ? LI-chan : Nan, j'ai pas vu tous les épisodes. Masami XI : Moi non plus, donc je me base sur le manga, vu ? LI-chan : Oki, oki…

10 : Masami XI : LA ! J'AI MIS DES SENTIMENTS ! LI-chan : C'est Sahada qui va être contente…

* * *

LI-chan : Fini ? 

Masami XI : Fini.

LI-chan : La 1ère fic à chapitres de la Masami Corp...

Masami XI : Ouaip.

LI-chan : Champagne ?

Masami XI : Champomy, je préfère.

Hiei : Condoléances.

Masami XI : Oui, mer… Oh, Hiei-chan, tu es venu fêter la fin de la fic avec nous ?

Hiei : TA fin plutôt…

Masami XI : Bah pourkwa ?

Hiei : T'as vu dans quelle situation tu m'as mis ! Nan mais ça va pas !

Masami XI : Bah quoi, faut varier les plaisirs…

Hiei : Tes plaisirs ou les miens !

Masami XI : Beeeeeennnnnn…

Hiei : Jaoh ken !

…

LI-chan : Y'en a marre… J'en fais quoi de ces bouts de viande moi maintenant !


End file.
